1. Field of Invention
A wheel assembly for a motorcycle provides two wheel and hub assemblies which are attached together along the outer rim of the mated and aligned hubs, providing a space between the two hubs along the axle for insertion of a brake rotor and brake mechanism within the wheel assembly while also providing the brake fluid flow through axle, partially concealing the brake and rotor within the wheel assembly instead of having the brake rotor and mechanism on the outside of a motorcycle wheel.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to motorcycle wheels and brake mechanisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,400 to Cook discloses a two piece motorcycle wheel having two wheel sections bolted together over an independent rotating spinner component, each wheel component having a hub portion, a rim portion and a spoke portion wherein each wheel section when bolted together forms a complete wheel. A space defined between the two wheel section allows for the independent rotation of a spinner component mounted on an axle to rotate freely between the two wheel sections, freewheeling between the assemble wheel section.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,918,467 to Kasten provides a counter-rotating brake disc for a motorcycle wheel assembly to cancel out any gyroscopic force created by rotation of the wheels, limit the amount of additional weight required to be added to a motorcycle to cancel these forces and increase control and safety by eliminating the gyroscopic forces, accomplished by having the disclosed wheel providing a wheel assembly having a wheel axle carried by the motorcycle, a brake hub rotatably carried by the wheel axle, a tire hub rotatably carried by the brake hub for carrying a tire, and the brake hub and the tire hub constructed and arranged to rotate opposite by means of a center gear, transfer gear, and ring gear disposed between the brake hub and tire hub to cooperate to rotate the brake hub and tire hub in opposite directions during travel.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,798 to Toson, a disc brake system for a front motorcycle wheel is disclosed, the brake including a peripheral annular disc arranged such that its caliper reaction passes through a fixed axle coaxial with the wheel axis, the caliper mounted to the end of a radial arm rigidly connected to the axle engages the disc when activated, the brake system defining a wheel support, and rim for retaining a tire on an outer surface, a fixed axle upon which the wheel is able to rotate, a coupling means to prevent rotation of the axle with respect to the wheel support, and annular disc surrounding the axle without contact with the axle mounted directly to an inner surface of the rim, and elongated radial arm mounted to the axle and a caliper mounted to the radial arm positioned in a manner allowing engagement with the annular disc.
The present wheel assembly is presented for both front and rear wheels of a motorcycle or other wheeled vehicle providing two wheel segments, each forming half of a wheel defining a hub portion, a spoke portion and a rim portion, the rim portion further defining a central connector flange having a plurality of internally threaded bores, the internally threaded bores on each respective flange being aligned to connect each wheel component together forming complete wheel upon which a tire is installed and inflated. A central cavity is defined between the hub portions of the two wheel components, each hub portion further providing a central axle bore for mounting upon a modified axle having a bearing surfaces upon which the central axle bore is installed, the modified fixed axle attached to aligned axle supports of a motorcycle frame.
A complete brake assembly may be installed upon the modified fixed axle between the two wheel components in the central cavity, distinguishing the present motorcycle wheel assembly from the prior art by placement of the brake assembly between the spoke portion of the wheel assembly between the two wheel sections, the prior art disclosing the rotor and brake calipers on the outer surfaces of the present motorcycle wheel instead of being contained within a motorcycle wheel.